Draco's Diary
by Annamh
Summary: Little oneshot I felt like writing. Sequel Look at profile. Please be reading it. DracoOC, OCBlaise. Contains rape. And eating disorders and self harm. Cheerful, eh!


**DISCLAIMER!!!- Characters not mine (c'ept Emily).**

**The Diary of a Teenage Death Eater.**

In this Diary, I plan to write my true feelings, conquests and my loves.

**5/02/06**

This is my first entry in this dumb diary thing, yet I already have a lot to say.

I'm in love. Not with one but two. Which one I love more, I cannot say. One is my old friend Pansy. She's suddenly become beautiful. She's died her hair blonde and had it cut to her chin. She's thin and tall with small breasts and her skin is golden and perfect. I'm slightly worried about her. I've seen scratches on her back and bruises on her wrists. I hope she's Ok.

The other is a new girl who transferred from one of the other schools. She's called Emily. Her hair is golden and falls in curls to her waist. He face is pale, she is has big blue eyes and pale pink, plump lips. She's quite small and thin, I think she may be anorexic. But I may just be imaging things.

It's her birthday on the 21st. What should I buy her?

D .Malfoy

**15/2/06**

I think Emily likes me. I hugged her today and she hugged me back tightly and she kept on looking at me during the day. I love her. Today, she was wearing a really tight green top. She has nice breasts but her ribs were really visible. I'm worried.

Anyway, I went out with Pansy to buy presents for her and party stuff for this huge surprise party we're throwing her. I got her this gorgeous silver charm with emeralds and diamonds encrusted in it. I hope she likes it. I also brought her this green velvet dress which I really hope she'll wear.

Gotta go! Time for dinner.

Draco.

**21/2/06**

Wow! And wow again and several times over!!

Emily and I did it tonight. I know! It's so amazing.

All of the Slytherins jumped on her this morning and wished her a Happy Birthday. We took her to the Great Hall where we'd put banners up near her seat and tied magical, glowing balloons to her chair. We managed to get her to eat some pancakes and then we had to go to lessons. But in the evening we surprised her with the party. We gave her all her presents. Pansy gave her a black quill and a green velvet headband; Blaise gave her a tiny silver heart charm he'd made himself; Millicent gave her a bottle of her favourite perfume. I can't remember what else she got. When she opened by present, her mouth fell open. I told her to try them on. She nodded and ran upstairs. She came back in the dress and it looked perfect on her. The top had silk spaghetti straps and a dark green velvet top with a plunge neck, revealing her pale breasts slightly. It was slightly too loose around the middle but that didn't really matter. The bottom was long and splayed over the floor in pools around her feet. It had a slit up the middle that just reached her knee revealing creamy legs. She looked like a goddess.

Later, I heard her throwing up so I ran into the bathroom to find her naked and throwing up into the toilet. I stopped in my tracks. Her naked body was all I could think about. She looked up and saw me. She gasped and tried to cover herself up. I finally moved to her and eventually I got her to admit she had been making herself throw up the food that we had got her to eat. I bent down and picked up her cold, frail, naked body up and pressed her to my chest. I carried her to my bed, jeez she was light. But, I lay her on my bed and kissed her gently. She kissed me back. I straddled her waist and looked at her properly. Her pale face was shining with tears and she was biting her plump lips nervously. Her golden hair was fanned out beneath her, gleaming in the light. Her arms were thin and lined with deep cuts and scars. Her breasts were large and looked obscene on her. Her ribs were jutting out and her stomach was thin and lined with welts. I didn't really care though. I just wanted to fuck her. I pushed into her without her permission and began pumping in and out harshly. I climaxed quickly. I looked down in satisfaction. Her eyes were screwed up tight and tears were running strongly down her face. I pulled out and realised what I'd done. I quickly ran up to my bed and got this bloody book out.

So we did it. I guess.

**2/6/06**

Ok, so I haven't written anything in here for a while and I never plan to again. But first I'll tell you everything.

Emily told everyone what I did so now everyone hates me. Pansy has started dating that fucker Ron Weasel from Gryffindor, the traitorous whore. And Emily has been dating my ex-best mate Blaise. He's managed to get her to stop the self-harm and anorexia/bulimia stuff. They keep kissing and stuff. I was her first! I should be the one with her! Life's not fucking fair. I hate them all. I'm being transferred to Durmstrang so I get a new start their at least.

So Goodbye. I'm going to throw you out the window and whoever finds you can keep you.

For the last time,

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**A/N. There you go! A brand new One-shot. If you like it, tell me. If you want a sequel (though I doubt it) tell me. I.E. Please review. If you've reached this far you only have to move your mouse a little to reach the 'GO' Button.**

**- Annamh. xxx**


End file.
